Saisho kara kimi o
by Naoto Tatsumi
Summary: Though it sometimes might not seem like it, Matthew is happy to have been able to have loved Alfred from the very start. A cute little fic based on 'Fire Flower' by Len Kagamine. Get your toothbrush, this things is teeth-rottingly fluffy.


Title: I'm glad to have loved you from the start

Fandom: Hetalia

Pairing/Characters: AmericaxCanada, with hints of ChinaxJapan and FrancexEngland

Rating: K

Warnings: Bl, obviously. Nothing too explicit, but still. Based on a Vocaloid song. Human names used.

Summary: Though it sometimes might not seem like it, Matthew is happy to have been able to have loved Alfred from the very start. A cute little fic based on 'Fire Flower' by Len Kagamine. Get your toothbrush, this things is teeth-rottingly fluffy.

Alfred sat at the edge of the carnival booth, tiny 'net' (if you could really even call it that) poised, eyes fixed on one elusive fish swimming near the edge of the tank. "Stupid robe thing... Keeps getting in my way..." He mumbled, pulling up his sleeves for the umpteenth time. Matthew took note of the concentration on Alfred's face (it was rare to see him this focused and calm) before replying, "I'm pretty sure it's called a yukata."

Alfred didn't respond to this, instead darting his net lightning-quick into the water and scooping up his pray, catching it in the tiny bowl in his other hand. He immediately lit up, looking up at the other man with eyes shining a brighter blue than they normally were. "I did it! Mattie, I totally did it!" He jumped up, careful not to dump or drop the bowl, and dashed over to the man running the booth. Upon being showed the contents of the bowl, the man emptied it into a small plastic baggie with some fresh water in it. "Arigatou!" He proudly exclaimed, taking the bag back and parading back to meet the younger man.

"You learned some Japanese?" Matthew asked, eyes on the tiny fish swimming around in the plastic baggy.

"A bit. Didn't want to get lost somewhere in the middle of Japan without knowing the important stuff, right? I also know how to ask where the nearest burger shop is!" He gloated, bag still raised to head level.

"Of course you do," Matthew laughed, "Hey, I think you could have got more fish. I heard someone say something about being able to keep any you catch before the net breaks."

"Yeah, I know, but the net did break," He held up the green plastic ring that had just moments before been a net, "but I still got this little guy! Isn't he cute?"

"Yup, for a mere 2500 yen."

"Yup!" The taller man stopped for a moment, thinking, "Wait, how much is that in American money?"

"I think something like 30 dollars?"

The American stopped and looked at the single fish for a moment, before addressing it, "You'd better live to be 300 years old, little dude."

This made Matthew giggle, which in turn made Alfred smile as well.

"You know, I got him for you." He grinned, shoving the bag in the Canadians face.

"H-huh? You did?" Matthew blushed, examining the tiny goldfish swimming lazily around the bag.

"Why do you think I wanted this exact fish? You said you liked it!" Alfred beamed, still holding the bag towards the other man. Taking the bag, Matthew couldn't help but smile. Thinking about just how hard he'd tried to get that one specific fish, just for him, made him happier then he could really express.

"...Thanks, Al." Sliding his arms around his torso, he pulled him into a hug. The moment was interrupted, however, by someone calling Alfred's name from the other side of the booth.

The two turned toward the source of the voice to see a group of 4 other men, all clad in similar yukata. "Oh, hey guys!" Alfred called out, the two approaching the group with Matthew slightly behind Alfred.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" Kiku, the Japanese man who had invited them to the festival, asked.

"Yeah! It's great!" Alfred flashed his normal Hollywood grin, as unbeknownst to him the Canadian behind him melted a bit. Eyeing the scene in front of him, he smugly added, "What about you guys? Are you and Yao here... Together?"

The question turned the smaller mans face a bright red, "N-n-no! I-I mean, we are-"

"Aiyaa, Kiku, don't be so uptight, aru~! You did invite me here, right?" The Chinese man clinging to Kikus arm interrupted, turning the shade of Kikus face to an even deeper red.

"Y-yes, I did, but... I didn't think..." He stumbled over his words, obviously flustered, as Yao simple smiled and hugged his arm even tighter.

"Aww, you're so cute, ~aru!"

Deciding it best to leave the conversation where it was before Kiku passed out from embarrassment, Alfred turned his attention to the other two men. "What about you two?" He chuckled, nodding at Francis.

"But of course~ I just had to come once I heard Angleterre would be here as well, non?" The Frenchman innocently (as innocently as he could, considering he was, well, himself) snaked his arm around the other mans shoulder.

"Keep your hands to yourself, frog!" Arthur smacked his hand away immediately, leaving Francis with a kicked-puppy look. "I didn't know _he_ was going to be here, otherwise I would have declined Kiku's invitation," Arthur spat, gesturing to the Japanese man still struggling with his 'date' ("Can't I at least get a hug, ~aru?" "Th-that is very inappropriate!").

The group chatted for a moment, and the whole time Matthew just shrunk behind Alfred. He knew he was going to be ignored no matter what, but he was embarrassed about the position in which they were found.

"You know, Alfred, you don't have to wander around a festival by yourself. You can come with us," Arthur informed him, fighting off Francis's hands once again. This statement seemed to startle Francis, who immediately protested something about it being their 'special time', which Arthur countered with another smack.

"Alone? I'm not here alone!" Alfred turned a bit, slinging his arm around Matthews shoulder and half-dragging him so they were standing side-by-side, "I'm here with Mattie!" Everyone stared at the smaller man for a moment before Arthur once again spoke up, "Oh, um... OH! Yes! Matthew! I didn't see you there, sorry!" He laughed nervously, glancing around at the others, all of whom apparently hadn't taken notice to the Canadians presence either. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Alfred, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, announced he would see everyone later, because he and Matt were gonna go check out the shrine.

As the group parted ways, Alfred (in an amazing feat of observation, at least for him) noticed Matthew had deflated a bit since the encounter. "You okay Matt?"

Matthew was a little taken aback, as Alfred didn't often seem to notice when he was down. And no matter how glad he was that Alfred _had_ noticed, he couldn't cheer himself up. "I just can't help but notice how invisible I am to everyone else. Even you used to forget about me all the time."

Alfred frowned, "Well, it's not like I tried or anything. You're just, kinda... Easy to look over."

At this Matthew stopped walking. Alfred took a moment to notice, continuing to walk for a few steps. He turned to see Matthew looking somewhere off in the distance to his left, his eyes cast downward.

"Maybe it would have better if I'd never loved you..." Matthew looked back up to catch a momentary look of hurt on Alfred's face before he softened, smiling gently. He walked back to Matthew and put his arm around his shoulder, leading him forward once again.

"Come on, let's get to the shrine. The fireworks are supposed to start soon."

The shrine was small, but beautiful. It was nothing, though, compared to the fireworks show. Matthew and Alfred had found a place a little ways behind the shrine, and sat watching from the grass on the hill. Somewhere along the line, Alfred had gotten fed up with the yukata sleeves, and had found a strange makeshift way to fold them up, and he'd wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulder. Matthew had taken the opportunity to use his open shoulder as a pillow, and now the two just sat together and watched the colors in the sky burn and dance before fading out to be replaced with even more brilliant and vivid colors and patterns.

About halfway through the show, Alfred had turned Matthew's attention from the sky to pull him into a kiss. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment, the flashes of light highlighting each other's faces in all varieties of colors. Sheepishly, Matthew hung his head a little, keeping his eyes on Alfred's. "Ah, who am I kidding? I'm glad to have loved you from the start."

At this, Alfred flashed another his killer smiles, and they leaned into another kiss.

* * *

Authors Notes: This was fun to write~ And I likes the fluf It was originally just gonna be a drabble, but it ended up running a bit long. Meh, whatever. The only thing I don't like is that I don't think I got China right. I don't know how to write his character OTL

Also, this is probably the first oneshot fic that I've actually finished, so that's gotta be something. I suck at endings o_o I hope this one was okay, though.


End file.
